El demonio que me llevó al cielo
by Lisbeth Nikolayevna
Summary: Ciel cumple 17 años, y esta vez quiere un regalo de cumpleaños especial. Posiblemente esté feo pero denle una oportunidad. Sebastián x Ciel. OneShot. Yaoi. Y lo mejor...LEMMON


_**El demonio que me llevó al cielo**_

_**Oneshot**_

Ciel's POV

Estoy en mi habitación con un traje azul rey con el mismo diseño del que usé en aquél concurso de curry, y estoy terriblemente aburrido, ni si quiera en mi cumpleaños encuentro algo divertido, basta con decir que ni mis sirvientes pueden hacer mucho para festejarme. Cumplo 17 años, sigo con la misma vida monótona desde que murieron mis padres, y todos los cumpleaños son regalos, tarjetas de felicitación o algún baile organizado por Lizzy; ahora son las 2:48 de la tarde, sólo he salido para comer o las lecciones de violín que Sebastián me suele dar, fuera de eso, nada en especial, sólo que Lizzy me ha enviado una carta diciendo que me va a festejar con algún regalo o un baile, simplemente no me le puedo negar, sí deseaba festejar mi cumpleaños, pero esta vez, quiero uno en especial, sé que puede parecer lo más descabellado y anormal del mundo, pero deseo a mi mayordomo. Les explicaré: desde hace algún tiempo, he visto a Sebastián con otros ojos, cada vez que estoy con él, me pongo algo nervioso; sus frases de _"Yes, my Lord"_ me provocan cosquillas en el estómago; sus ojos me parecen unos hermosísimos rubíes, no dejan de atraerme; y de vez en cuando, por la sola razón de que me agrada su presencia, suspiro sonriente; en otras palabras, me he enamorado de un demonio. Sé a la perfección que nunca va a responder a mis sentimientos, eso me provoca una herida muy grande en mi corazón, saber que la persona que amas no te corresponde, puede ser lo más triste que puede pasarle a alguien, yo siempre procuro ocultar mi dolor en una máscara de orgullo y frialdad.

Oigo la puerta sonar, yo le permito el paso, resulta que es Sebastián, quien estaba más que serio, eso me saca de onda, raras veces lo veo así, aunque últimamente lo hace con frecuencia y quisiera saber el porqué actúa así, volteo hacia mi izquierda y me acomodo mejor en mi cama, se acerca con la elegancia y naturalidad que lo caracteriza, se detiene en frente de mí, sólo me le quedo mirando con cara de novedad:

.-Disculpe mi interrupción _My Lord _– Hace una de sus perfectas reverencias, su cabello se mueve con gracia que me dan ganas de tocarlo

.- ¿Qué pasa Sebastián? – Uso mi voz fría y seria

.- Ha llegado una carta para usted de la señorita Elizabeth – Responde con voz suave

.- ¿Cuándo llegó? – Le vuelvo a preguntar

.- Hace una hora - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ha llegado una carta hace una hora y no me dijo?! Me la entrega en una bandeja de plata

.- ¿Por qué no lo has traído antes idiota? – La tomo disgustado

.- Ha venido un periodista inesperadamente, así que tuve que atenderlo – Responde solemne

.- Bien…-Tomo una pala, rompo el sello y saco la carta del interior

Sí, definitivamente es de Lizzy, pero no son buenas noticias, era más bien como una de las oportunidades que yo estaba esperando, pero como no debo dejar que vea mis emociones, mantengo esa expresión fría; la carta de seguro fue triste para ella escribirla:

_ 14-Diciembre-1879_

_Querido Ciel:_

_Sólo quiero avisarte que no voy a poder llegar a tu fiesta ya que mi padre me ha pedido que vaya al extranjero con él por algunos días, así que no te veré en un buen tiempo, en serio me siento muy mal porque lo tenía todo planeado pero surgió esto y ya no te haré la fiesta tan linda que te tenía preparada._

_Pero espero que te festejen tus sirvientes lo mejor posible, ¡Y no olvidé tu regalo!, descuida, no es un traje como las otras veces que te di algún regalo, ahora son los libros que tanto querías leer, estuve buscando en muchas librerías y por fin los he encontrado, espero que te gusten._

_Bueno Ciel, ten en cuenta de que te quiero mucho, sé que voy a estar triste sin verte por un buen tiempo, aunque al momento de mi regreso, te haré una gran fiesta de cumpleaños por retraso, haré todos los arreglos que me pidas y voy a ser menos infantil, ¡Cuídate mucho y come pasteles!_

_Atte:_

_Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middford_

Mph…con que era eso, bueno, se puede decir que es una mala noticia, cancelar los planes de una fiesta de cumpleaños; a pesar de eso, es una excelente oportunidad para mí de festejar a mi manera, dejo la carta caer libremente sobre la mesa de dormir de mi habitación que se encuentra a mi lado derecho, me siento en mi cama fingiendo que el día sería muy aburrido, lo cual es enteramente falso, ya tengo mis planes, veo a Sebastián con una mirada seria, él sólo me devuelve ese gesto en un principio, luego de volver mi mirada al piso, oigo que mi mayordomo se acerca, se hinca ante mí con cierta preocupación y duda ¿Será que desea festejarme también? Bueno, tengo que preguntarle para estar seguro; cuando alzo la mirada, me encuentro con su rostro que además de ser muchísimo más atractivo, se le nota algo angustiado, cosa que me sorprende sin duda alguna. Puedo asegurar que mi rostro muestra perplejidad por la actitud de Sebastián, toma mis manos entre las suyas como si intentara darme confianza:

.- Lo lamento _bocchan_, de seguro usted esperaba esa fiesta – Me dice con algo de nostalgia, quiero abrazarlo pero me contengo

.- Olvida eso – Miro hacia mi izquierda en ningún punto en particular – Tengo otro plan para celebrar mi cumpleaños, y quiero que me ayudes – Lo vuelvo a mirar como solía hacerlo de niño

.- _Yes, my Lord_ – Se levanta y e hace la típica reverencia – Entonces, ¿Qué desea hacer en este momento? – Pregunta poniéndose de pie

.- Quiero…que me enseñes a bailar – Le digo con una sonrisa traviesa, últimamente he tenido gustos extraños

.- ¿Es en serio? A usted no le gusta eso– Ante tal pregunta me levanto y lo tomo de la corbata, por cierto, ahora sólo me lleva unos cinco o seis centímetros nada más

.- Cállate y enséñame a bailar – Odio cuando me cuestiona, sin embargo, me gusta hacerlo dudar

.- Entendido – Se hace a un lado acomodándose su traje – Vayamos al recibidor – Sólo voy caminando hacia ese lugar

Cuando llegamos, vemos a Meyrin puliendo el piso con un cepillo y agua enjabonada, se le nota cansada, no me parece extraño, ha estado así durante toda la mañana, por cierto, ella ha dejado de ser la torpe sirvienta que era cuando tenía unos trece años, ha mejorado en sus servicios tanto que puedo decir que es una buena sirvienta; camino lentamente hacia ella, le tomo su hombro, asustada voltea a verme de inmediato, quito mi mano reflejo de su reacción, su gesto era una mezcla de cansancio, aburrimiento, susto y desvelo, me hinco para verla mejor, la pobre estaba temblando no sé si por sus típicos nervios o por débil, en fin, vuelvo a colocar mi mano a la altura de su cuello para masajearlo un poco en un intento de darle confianza, se acomoda los gastados lentes para ver mejor, le doy una sonrisa amable causando que ella cambie su gesto de emociones encontradas a una de pura y bien marcada sorpresa:

.- Puedes irte a descansar, has hecho un excelente trabajo – Mi voz es suave y tranquila, ella se levanta acomodándose su vestido, toma todos los utensilios de limpieza y hace una reverencia

.- Muchas gracias joven amo – Sale a paso rápido y con una distancia tan chica como una dama

.- Han cambiado muchas cosas joven amo – Sebastián se acerca a mí

.- Sí, pero lo único que no creo que cambie eres tú – Me volteo y el rostro de él muestra duda – No creo que cambies ni tu rostro ni tu actitud, ¿O me equivoco? – Formulo con picardía, cierta travesura para que se entienda mejor

.- Tal y como usted dice – Me tiende la mano en señal de invitarme a bailar, la miro confundido – Entonces, _¿Shall we dance? – _Lo miro a la cara con esa cara serena con la que siempre está

.- _Yes sir –_ Le doy la mía aceptando su invitación

Me lleva al centro del salón, donde me sujeta de la cintura con una mano y sostiene mi mano derecha con su izquierda, yo coloco mi mano izquierda en su hombro, quién sabe cómo demonios le hizo, pero puso en el tocadiscos una pieza lenta pero fácil, así comenzamos una danza coordinada, todo el tiempo no pierdo el ritmo, le piso los pies o le doy de patadas en los tobillos, simplemente, este es un buen regalo, bailar algo con el hombre- o bien, el demonio del que estoy enamorado. Los minutos pasaron y simplemente no los sentí pasar, cuando miro por encima del hombro de Sebastián, el sol indica que se acerca la hora del té, cosa que me sorprende, y creo que eso no pasó de largo tampoco para él, porque alzó su brazo izquierdo incitándome a dar una vuelta, le sigo el paso, al terminar de dar la vuelta, me atrae de nuevo a su cuerpo, chocamos pero de una forma delicada, me atrapa con su brazo derecho, yo apoyo mi derecha en su pecho, dando por terminada la pieza:

.- ¿Ha disfrutado del baile señor? – Asiento sonriente - ¿Ha aprendido algo? – Me suelta poco a poco, pero sus manos ahora sostienen las mías cual dama o princesa

.- Sí Sebastián, gracias por esto – Le dedico una mirada de afecto mutuo

.- Entonces, me daré prisa para traerle el té a tiempo – Suelta mis manos tan delicadamente que me arrancó una sonrisa inconscientemente

Ese fue el mejor baile de toda mi vida, porque lo disfruté. El resto del día fue como cualquier otro, mi mayordomo me sirvió el té con mi pastel de cumpleaños correspondiente, y lo único novedoso que he vivido este día fue ese exquisito baile que compartí con él; Bard quemó la cocina dos veces, Meyrin no ha salido de su habitación desde que le pedí que se retirara de sus quehaceres diarios, y Finny, ha estado con una tala de árboles lo suficientemente grave como para demandarlo por maltrato a los bosques, o al menos eso me lo comenta Sebastián conforme va transcurriendo el día. Cae la noche más pronto de lo que esperaba, y Sebastián me acompaña hasta mi habitación con un candelabro, donde apenas entró él y yo cerré la puerta, camino hasta uno de los bordes de mi cama, con mi traje un poco arrugado de ese baile, lo miro sin dejar la sonrisa que llevo desde…creo que todo el día. Lo único que hace en este omento es mirarme con esa misma cara de serenidad, se acerca a mí con pasos lentos y firmes, se detiene en frente de mí, se dirige a mi clóset insinuando en buscar un conjunto de pijama, sin embargo, lo detengo antes de que siga avanzando, me mira perplejo y yo lo atraigo a mí:

.- Joven amo, ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora? – Pregunta con su típica voz tan hermosa mezclada con algo de sorpresa por lo que puedo notar

.- Quiero…quiero entregarme – Respondo girándome para verlo, un pequeño juego de palabras

.- ¿Entregarse? – Voy a donde está mi mayordomo, quito el candelabro de su mano, la coloco en el buró y abrazo su cuello

.- Quiero entregarme a ti Sebastián, y que tú también hagas lo mismo – Suelto todo lo que anhelo a su oído

.- Pero joven amo, yo… - Antes de que pueda seguir, le doy un beso en el cuello, provocando que se tensara

.- Te amo Sebastián – Susurro de nuevo en su oído, poco después, siento unos brazos abrazarme por la cintura

.- Entonces…me entregaré a usted como quiere –Me acerca más a su cuerpo

Siento su cálido respirar en mi cuello, luego, unos labios paseándose por él, sólo suspiro ante tal acto, es tan agradable tener a la persona que amas tan cerca de ti; pasados unos instantes, esos labios fueron reemplazados por la lengua de Sebastián, la cual toca puntos sensibles que me hacen estremecer, me aferro con más fuerza a su cuello; nos mantenemos así un buen tiempo, hasta que me levanta en sus brazos y me lleva hasta mi cama, cuando me deja encima de ésta, se posiciona de inmediato encima de mí cual tigre acorralando a su presa, nos quedamos mirando por segundos, minutos o…no sé, pero no siento el tiempo porque simplemente sus ojos me encantan; él se inclina hasta que su boca queda en mi oído derecho, apenas volteo mis ojos para ver sus perfectos cabellos negros, apenas termino de hacer eso, sus labios se adueñan de mi oído, cierro mis ojos por la ligerísima sensación de satisfacción, tomo sus hombros indicándole que no se aleje de mí. Su mano derecha toma uno de los cordones de mi parche y lo quita con suma facilidad, aprisiona mis caderas entre sus piernas diciéndome de manera indirecta que ahora él es el que manda. Se acerca sus manos a su boca donde se los quita de esa manera tan sensual que me gustaría besar esas manos tan bellas, arroja los guantes a no sé dónde y se coloca encima de mí, acortando la distancia entre nuestras bocas sus ojos tan maravillosos me dejan hipnotizado, los veo perdiéndome en ellos, cuando menos me lo esperaba, ya tenía sus labios devorando los míos, mis manos ansiosas de explorar esa figura recorren su espalda, es sólo grande y ancha, tal y como a mí me gusta. Después de un rato así, esos labios juguetones descienden hasta mi cuello; dejo salir suspiros de mi garganta, no puedo creer que con sólo pedírselo a manera de juego me estuviera cumpliendo mis más bajas y locas fantasías.

.- Perdóneme _bocchan_, pero no podré controlarme – Sus manos delinean mis costados, dándome ligeras descargas eléctricas

.- Quiero que te comportes salvaje conmigo…hazme enloquecer – Ordeno poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello (NA: Pobre de Ciel, lo volví un pervertido X'D)

.- Como diga – Explora mi cuello por todos lados con su lengua

Es encantador todo su ser, a pesar de ser demonio. Sus manos quitan mi sombrero y mis guantes con rapidez y habilidad insuperables, haciendo las cosas mucho más fáciles; sin embargo, me siento cada vez más indefenso al sentir cómo mi abrigo era desprendido con rudeza, esas manos frotan mi pecho y abdomen con desesperación, eso me causa intriga. Mi camisa era lo único que se interpone entre mi pecho desnudo y la mano de mi mayordomo; antes de poder colar mis manos en su abrigo negro, él de nuevo se come mis labios apasionadamente, mi mente no puede razonar en otra cosa mas que mantener la conciencia para cuando vengan cosas más fuertes que esto. En un pequeño descuido suyo, por fin logro meter mis manos en su abrigo para retirárselo, cosa que deja atónito a Sebastián, aviento la prenda fuera de la cama y poso mis manos detrás de sus orejas para acariciar sus cabellos finos entre mis dedos. Me mira con esa mirada digna de un demonio, baja una de sus manos a mi entrepierna acariciando mi parte más sensible, emito un quejido de incertidumbre, no esperaba que él llegara directamente a ese punto en poco tiempo, o mucho, como dije anteriormente: perdí la noción del tiempo.

Cuando él me vuelve a besar en el cuello, su mano se mueve excitándome cada vez más, mis gemidos cada vez son más audibles y claros, puedo jurar que mis mejillas están ardiendo en rojo, tendré diecisiete años, pero esto es nuevo para mí, y muy placentero. Con la mano que tiene libre, va desabotonando cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, provocando que un hormigueo me recorra la columna vertebral; mi cuerpo a estas alturas se mueve solo, apenas y puedo controlar mi respiración. Una vez desabotonada mi camisa, queda en algún punto de mi habitación y los labios de mi mayordomo descienden hasta uno de mis pezones, que ya estaban duros antes de que él se atreviera a probarlos, mientras su boca trabaja en ese punto, con una de sus manos, mueve, jala, delinea y hasta pellizca el otro, conformando una serie de espasmos. Mis manos no se detienen en acariciar la espalda del demonio que tengo en frente, sin darme cuenta, para cuando me dispuse a tener conciencia de ver lo que pasa, el chaleco de Sebastián y su corbata ya no estaban donde deberían estar y me encontraba desabotonando su camisa blanca, ya estaba a punto de cometer la estupidez de quitar mis manos de su lugar, pero no lo creo tan necesario, además de recordar de que ese es mi anhelo más grande hasta el momento. Nos volvemos a besar desenfrenadamente, mientras yo remuevo su camisa, él se encarga de quitarme mis botas y mis calcetas, dejándome sólo con pantalones y la ropa interior, él en un momento dado, toma mi tobillo en su mano izquierda llenándolo de besos, eso es lo más erótico que he sentido hasta el momento, ya que esas partes después de mi miembro son sensibles al tacto, creo que se dio cuenta de ello, porque se dedica a lamer la planta de mi pie, poniéndome la piel tensa; él se quita con velocidad sus zapatos y calcetines quedando en la misma forma que yo, me quedo pensando en eso y tengo un gran nerviosismo, sólo nos separan un par de prendas.

Su boca se dirige a saborear la piel de mi abdomen, sus manos impacientes intentan ponerme "duro", en cambio, yo mantengo mis manos apretando las sábanas de mi cama con esmero, no tengo intenciones de soltarlas no porque tenga miedo, sino porque todo es maravilloso, estoy entregándome a mis impulsos carnales junto con aquel ser. Mis gemidos son cada vez más rápidos, y dejo de emitirlos cuando las manos de Sebastián dejan mi miembro en paz, y sus manos hacen el último despojo de prendas, de un solo tirón me deja completamente desnudo, quizá es una idiotez pero intenté cubrir mi erección con mis piernas cerrándolas fuertemente en posición fetal. Él con una fuerza mayor las separa dejándome descubierto; lo único que escucho son mis jadeos después de sentir tanto placer sin siquiera que estuviéramos fundidos en un ser; baja su boca a mi parte baja para lamerla como si fuera un dulce, mis gemidos ahora se pueden considerar gritos, es increíble que sea tan bueno en esto…bueno, es un demonio y él puede hacer todo lo que se proponga o que se le ordene. De un momento a otro, se metió todo a la boca, comenzando un movimiento de vaivén que me hace enloquecer, justo como se lo ordené; lo único que percibo son los sonidos que mi boca deja salir por la cantidad de sensaciones que no había sentido antes ni en sueños, varios momentos después, siento que me voy a dejar correr dentro de su boca, pero no quiero, deseo llegar a eso pero cuando ya sea la hora, aunque no lo conseguí, me derramo dentro de su boca; él me mira con lujuria relamiéndose los labios, me toma de la espalda y me obliga a sentarme como él, toma mis manos para colocarlas en sus pantalones, lanzándome una indirecta de quitarle las únicas prendas que tiene, sin chistar lo hago descubriendo su duro, enorme y caliente miembro(NA: No me juzguen, chicas ¿Verdad que Sebastián es un bombón papacito? 8D), me deja sorprendido, él se hinca y me toma de la cabeza invitándome a hacer lo mismo que me estaba haciendo hace unos instantes, no lo pongo en duda lo hago con algo de timidez:

.- Mmh…mnnn… - Al hacer mi cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de que apenas cabe en mi boca, luego de unos momentos así, Sebastián me sujeta fuerte el cabello indicándome que se viene

.- ¡Graa!¡Graa!¡Grrrrraaa! – Me excedí tanto que me estaba ahogando con el semen del demonio, aunque no me lo trago

.- Cálmese joven amo…hay bastante como esto…no se apresure – Me dice como en broma jadeante

.- Cállate – Escupo el semen en su boca – Hazme tuyo…de una vez – Logro articular entre respiraciones hondas

.- _Yes…my Lord – _Lame mi cuello como perro

Me levanta de las axilas indicándome que debo asegurarme de meterlo dentro de mí, por mi espalda lo tomo y lo condujo a mi entrada, está tan caliente y grueso que no puedo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de dolor, pero como ocultaba mi rostro en el cuello de mi mayordomo, no lo puede notar, una vez que está todo adentro, procuro no moverme para acostumbrarme a ese nuevo elemento. Unos minutos más tarde, él me toma de las caderas levantándome y bajándome a un ritmo lento, los gemidos que de nuestras bocas salen son pocos y casi inaudibles, pero los dos sentimos el calor del otro, o al menos eso es lo que estoy pensando. Varios momentos después, nos encontramos ya cerca del orgasmo, nuestros movimientos eran muy rápidos y profundos, nuestros sudores ya eran demasiados como para decir que nos hemos bañado, el colchón rechina demasiado y casi se mueve solo, casi puedo estar gritando por cabalgar sobre el miembro de Sebastián. Justo cuando realmente estaba gritando, por fin llegamos al clímax, siento que puedo tocar el cielo con las manos, me vine entre nuestros abdómenes y él dentro de mí, nos dejamos caer sobre el pobre colchón que debe estar gastado de los resortes, él se encarga de cubrir nuestros cuerpos con las cobijas llenas de esencia demoniaca y humana, se acuesta boca arriba atrayéndome a su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo, yo apoyo igual mi brazo izquierdo y mi cabeza en su pecho perfecto, su respiración me arrulla.

La luna ya está muy alta, creo que nos dormiremos mucho, o al menos yo por ser humano, levanto mi cabeza y lo miro con una supuesta inocencia, él me mira con seriedad pero con deseos de protegerme, esa mirada escarlata tan intensa es perfecta, me acomodo mejor a su altura y acomodo un poco mi cabello:

.- Te amo Sebastián…en serio – Le susurro y beso su formado pecho

.- Y yo a usted – Un segundo, ¿Qué me dijo? ¿Siente lo mismo? Ahora mis ojos han de mostrar perplejidad

.- ¿De verdad? – Él me sonríe con satisfacción, creía que los demonios son entes carentes de sentimientos

.- Así es, lo amo joven amo – Me deposita un beso en la cabeza, estoy tan feliz…mis sentimientos son correspondidos

Cierro mis ojos dispuesto a dormir con este demonio enamorado, sin duda fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos, aunque el día siguiente fuera el último que viviera, sería feliz por conocer a Sebastián y saber que siente lo mismo que yo, él fue, es, y será siempre_** el demonio que me llevó al cielo…**_

**FIN**

**Bueno chicos y chicas que han leído esto, les comento que es mi primer oneshot publicado, mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, mi primer yaoi y mi primer lemmon ^^, ¡Tanto en un solo capi! Si la "acción" estuvo horrenda o si estuvo feo en general, ya saben la razón. NOS LEEMOS MÁS TARDE, si quieren seguir leyendo más de mis fics de Kuroshitsuji (Lo cual no me parece probable) háganmelo saber ^^. Créanme que estuve tecleando como loca porque quería publicarlo hoy, ¡FELIZ CUMPLE CIEL! Tal vez un poco retrasado para eso, pero allí está, adoro esta pareja ^^ (Yo y mente pervertida sin remedio XD)**

**¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, ustedes deciden si quieren leer esta misma historia pero relatada por Sebby , el fic ya está terminado, pero ustedes deciden si quieren saber lo que sentía este sexy mayordomo con respecto a las peticiones de Ciel**

**Bye-bye**


End file.
